This invention relates to a pressure sensor, in particular for measuring high pressures, comprising a supporting part held in a measuring bore of a component, and an integrated sensor part holding a sensor element, which is in at least indirect contact with a membrane subject to the pressure to be determined, the sensor part being provided with a sealing area for sealing the pressure sensor against the measuring bore.